This invention relates to a laser light emitter in use for excision of a prominence of living tissue of animal organisms.
A known high frequency scalpel has been used in excision of a prominence of living tissue, such as a prostate. For example, a conventional high frequency scalpel has a hexagonal wire 51 projecting in front of a holder 50 as shown in FIG. 11, and high frequency current flows through the wire 51.
When such apparatus for excision is used, wire 51 is so positioned that a prominence is disposed within the wire 51, and then high frequency current flows through wire 51 so as to cauterize and remove the prominence by heat.
However, this kind of a high frequency snare has a disadvantage fundamentally. Namely, when a prominence, that is an affected part, is removed under the presence of physiorogical salt solution, electricity flowing through physiorogical salt solution occasionally gives a shock to the human body or a burn near the affected part.
This forces an operator to replace physiological salt solution with distilled water during medical treatment, making it impossible to remove a prominence while stopping bleeding.